Trapted
by AM Inuzuka
Summary: She said quietly, her eyes were staring blankly at what laid ahead. “Could one of you please kill me” she begged them. Love to but I don't think we're suppose to die here,” Logan said calmly. They just want us here. They want us to stay alive.”
1. Chapter 1

**The snow** began to slowly fall on the street as Logan walked down the sidewalk after a few drinks at the bar. He couldn't get frostbite but he could still feel the cold just like everyone else.

Some would be returning with frostbite unlike most...

A little girl sat against the brick wall of downtown New York, her legs were close to her body as she cried. Her brown hair was all different lengths and messy, she wore an old red shirt with ripped jeans.

Logan looked down at her. He couldn't just leave her there. He sat down beside her.

"Need a place to stay?" He asked her, the young girl nodded.

He stood up sticking a hand out for her. "My daddy told me to stay here." She said quietly, her voice trailing off as she spoke.

"Wheres your daddy?"

"At home"

"Then lets get ya home" he said, before the little took his hand. She stood up, appearing as a 16 year old girl, her brown hair was under a blue snowboarding cap as she wore jeans and a black jacket for the cold winter ahead.

"Sorry" she said as he noticed that she was stealing his powers, making him completely powerless and weak. He fell to the ground, looking up at two girls, the blond girl who had caused him to believe she was a little girl and the older girl who had caused the pain.

Everything went blurred before turning black.

**_Hours later..._**

Logan's motorcycle pulled into the x mansion's garage. It was late so the driver was trying to be as quiet as possible as he walked inside and up to his room, stopping when he saw Ororo.

"Logan, you can't be out this late" she told him.

He grunted, continuing to his room to sleep. She sighed, blaming it on him not having yet, gotten over Jean's death. He listened as she walked away, a soft creek could be heard from the stairs.

A small smile found its way across his lips as he said "move into phase 3."

* * *

**"Chase,** we should do this again, this was a load of ah fun" A young woman said with a drunken tone, she appeared to have had one too many drinks.

Her arm was around the shoulder of a man who was supporting her weight, he appeared to be her age and barely less drunk, having his own trouble walking. The girl had messy brown hair that fell in her face, covering her blue eyes as she wobbled along with him. She was wearing a dark blue skirt that barely touched her knees with a white tank top and a black button up on top.

The night was dark other then a few lights that lined the street, some people were still out, even though it was way past most of their bed times and had work in the morning. The Friday night had been quite an interesting one since there were several parties going on.

"Yeah, but I have work and stuff to do in the morning so yeah" he said, lightly laughing.

While her clothes stood out more, his were more plain. He wore a dark red jacket over his own black button up and black slacks. His blond hair was short and messy while his blue eyes were half open at what was in front of them.

"Eva, I see a very fun night ahead of us" he said playfully before she gently elbowed his chest but missed. "Dang I missed."

"Missed by like a mile, sweetheart" The two were enjoying themselves even though they weren't suppose to be getting drunk or playing around.

They stopped, laughing about something as they leaned against the building wall.

"Maybe I should uh, make us less drunk, the street is like moving."

"The street is like always moving"she explained.

"**They're** calming down, shes still without her powers and hes not going to return them till tomorrow. His own powers are set low, so he has low level control. We need to get them now." A young man said over a small walkie talkie, watching them.

"Is Roger in position?" the other end said before a "ready."

"Starting" the other end said, the young man watched as two fell to the ground, both in pain. Their hair turned to its natural color as did their eyes. The man stood up for a moment, glaring coldly at the young man who watched.

Small golden bracelets snapped onto both of their wrists.

"All clear" the young man said, their bodies disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

The walls were flat steel other then the scratch marks Logan had done personality. There was no doors, no way in or out. A few small lights were on each side of the wall, making the room quite bright. As the floor was soft like several large pillows sewn together. If the room wasn't strange before, in large black ink someone had drawn a line like a "1" near the side of the wall. 

Logan sat against the back way as he thought of a way out. He was wearing the jeans from when he was taken, along with the white shirt and his leather jacket. For some reason he had everything he had when he had left the school for a short walk into town.

His powers had left him after he scratched the wall, then followed by the metal on his bones. He could easily die soon, most people would've gone crazy after a week there. For some reason his body was in prefect shape, his healing factor must've still been working.

He looked up as he noticed that the one changed to a 111, as woman and a man fell from the top of the room, the man quickly pulled the woman to him, having his back hit the pillows instead of hers.

"Chase" she asked, looking down at him as she laid on his chest. She rolled off of him seeing that he was in some pain for a moment.

Logan walked over to them, checking his pulse. "Hes fine" she lightly smiled at Logan as he sat down on the opposite side of the man. She looked around not really likely her surroundings, her black hair fell down her back as her eyes were amber, wearing her clothes from the night before.

"Are you a mutant?" She asked, dropping her smile as she looked at her hands. He pointed to the wall at the scratch makes "I was, still got a healing fact still workin'."

"Not anymore," "What?"

"I should have a really bad hang over." She rubbed the side of her head, leaning back.

"You'll be here a while, get used t' it" Logan said, moving back to sit against the wall.

"Why would someone be healing us if they were just going to lock us up in here?"

"People go crazy, thats why were not alone." The man said, slowly waking up to sit against the wall. He pulled a strain of hair out of his face to see the color. "I have blond hair, great" he said to himself.

She looked at him "the red looked better," she said with a smirk.

He sighed, not finding it funny, he looked at Logan, a bit surprised he was there. He stuck a hand out towards him "I'm Jason, shes Eva" Logan shook his hand shortly "Logan."

"Wolverine?"

"Yup" he said shortly.

"Cool" she said, pulling her legs close to her body as she looked down. Silence filled the room as they just sat there. She looked up at them, Logan was just sitting there, just as content as Jason. She wouldn't be able to live like this. Logan looked at her and she stiffened a little.

"I'm not going to hurt ya." He explained in his defense.

"Yeah I know" she said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"She was harassed when she was younger and it wasn't something that she could get though easily," the other man said calmly.

"Is it really any of your business?" Logan asked harshly.

"Found her, paid for the therapy, paid for her clothes, fell in love with her, taking good care of her." He looked at him. "Is it any of your business?"

"Nope"

"Guys" she sighed. "How long do you two think we'll be here?"

"a few weeks or a month."

* * *

Outside the room it had only been 6 months. There were now 12 lines on the wall.

Inside the room, Logan was staying content as Jason had began to walk from one wall to the other, and Eva was normally just lying on the floor.

"If I had my powers then I could just kill whoever was doing this." She said quietly, her eyes were staring blankly at what laid ahead. "Could one of you please kill me" she begged them.

"I'm going to in enough trouble after this, being gone for months and killing my girl friend. Lovely press story."

"Love to but I don't think we're suppose to die here," Logan said calmly.

"So what then?"

Jason walked over to her, sitting down next to her and began to softly stroke her back up and down, knowing that she'd fall asleep at some point.

"They just want us here. They want us to be alive." He explained, worried for her as she slowly fell asleep, moving her arm so it was a pillow.

"You lived at the Xavier school, right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, from time to time."

"Is a woman named Jean Grey there?"

He had Logan's full attention. "She was, till she lost control and died."

He lightly smiled "shes alive, that morning I just had this feeling, and I scanned for her, then I found her at the school." He explained, seeing that Logan's expression had changed, "Eva and me were planning on being at the school within the next few days." His smile dropped at an idea "You don't think" "best we got." "But Jean's just a mutant."

"They wanted her, and didn't want anyone to be in the way. So they got rid of us," Logan explained.

"Cowards" he said, taking off his jacket and throwing it in the corner as Eva looked up at him sleepily.


End file.
